Something for everyone who supports me!
by GravityVanel14
Summary: I wanna explain a 'minor' issue. Said issue is with a certain user. Anyway, this is to clear up and explain the situation. Also, special Judge Mabel preview! Happy holidays! Special thanks to all of you! :)


Hey guys!

Now, I know; "*Gasp* This ain't a story (WELL LOOK AT THE BOTTOM :)" YET. There's a short preview of something I made up to cover the fact. So while this is an announcement, it is also a preview/one-shot Bear with me please and don't scroll down just yet. There's a small issue I wanna discuss with all of my dear friends, followers, supporters, and fellow authors. All of you mean a lot to me, A LOT! :) To those who helped, I do not ask for anymore help. All I want is to leave a few things clear. I know I might sound dramatic, but now thinking, what if someone is/was going through this? Well, I decided to explain a bit of this problem. To some I did, others might have idea of the issue but don't know my/his/her side or you're left in the complete dark.  
>Either way, please read;<p>

* * *

><p>Months ago, I came back to this site. I was stressed because of testing and minor issues that have now been solved, and writing was the least thing I wanted to. Anyway, I did write a few fics. One of these is Judge Mabel (Can ya guess the preview :D) I apologize for bringing this up, sis, but most of you might remember the stalking problems with WendyCorduroy353. This is somewhat related. Alright, so I received a review from ThisisDipperPines It was a nice review and me being me PMed him to say, "Thanks!" We became friends and we started to RP. This went on for a long time.<p>

So how did this occur;If you check his stories, surprisingly one has reached over 600 reviews. It's a truth or dare story titled, 'Truth or dare with the gang'. Some of you may have read it and noticed a few things;

**It doesn't have the best grammar (To say it nicely)**

**It has tons of songs that do NOT belong to the author**

**It's in chat/script form.**

All of these, minus the first one, have shown he has broken the rules. Yes, yes, I sorta am too, but for more than 100+ chapters? I checked and one user (Eliminator) said that it was not allowed. She/he said it nicely and even gave examples of how he could change the story. What did he do?

Ignore.

A few people wanted to help with the quality, and I repeat HELP, so they reviewed pieces of advice. What did he do?

Accuse them of bullying.

They were saying it nicely. Fine, one review wasn't so nice, but the rest were pretty much; "Hey! Could you maybe proofread and change the form of writing? :) I think it'll help your story!"

That. Is. Not. Bullying.

But that's not the important part. The following is;

I reviewed and said the contents weren't allowed, so maybe he could change it. I was also willing to help. However, he said, "So what?" and started accusing ME of bullying! All I wanted was too help. I reviewed again, maybe a bit more strict and said that I wanted to help and to stop accusing people of bullying when it's clearly not. Look, most of us know what bullying is. Yes, arguments may be confused with bullying. However, these reviews were helpful (constructive criticism). NOT bullying.

Luckily, I have a friend who I asked for help and send the PM's to him. Thank god I did! Also, I did PM him, the following are most of his PMs, but has my main one;

Can I help?  
>You know with your story, I was wondering if I could help with the details and change the script form to story form.<br>So can I?

Him:  
>What's wrong with my style?<p>

(I then said about how he risks the story being eliminated, Somewhat between the lines of:  
>I could change the story's form (script form, not allowed) and help with the details.)<p>

Him:  
>'And if they don't do anything? Beat them! I'm a rebel."<p>

That's all the PM's I send. I would offer more, but we blocked each other o.e.

He blocked me. My last RP post was actually, "And they all exploded." It was a joke, but he said "fuck you." Later on, WC353 said the same line to him. He began to say he never blocked me about that but because I pointed out his flaws. She defended and said I was trying to help, maybe to him I came out a bit rude. Yes, I admit. Maybe I did come out rude. Then he started threatening to commit suicide.

Pause. Here's the thing; Never ever joke about suicide. Never say you'll commit it. You might but let me tell you something;

It seems suicide is now a 'trend'.

A lot of people are seeking attention through suicide. They threaten and say they cut themselves, and get all the damn attention. What abut those who are on the verge of doing suicide? They don't get any help. Here's the reason; We can't tell they are on the verge of doing so. SOME hide their feelings and wear a mask. Others may be a bit open about it, but that's unusual. If you're saying, "LOOK AT ME I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE BLAH BLAH BLAH" That's different.

WC353 blocked him because she was a bit scared of him. Note, he had already blocked me so I couldn't talk to him. His last message to her was "Goodbye."

I was scared to freakin death. What if he did? So I asked an old friend if I could borrow her account and PMed him. He was alive, so we left it at that.

Afterwards, he updated this; on his story;

Yay! 42,559 views :P let's see if we can make this one of the famous fanfics since I passed more then 100 chapters as a Truth or dare story I just have one message: Brooke, screw you :D. wow can't believe I just said that with a smile :D

Being the awesome overprotective sis I am, it's natural to protect friends. I tried to review, but I was still blocked. I logged into (SPOILER) Mabel's account and reviewed. I'm not sure if it's still there...

ANYWAY, I still have the email alerts over his PMs:

Him:  
>What time is it? I don't give a shit time that's what<p>

I don't know what I PMed back, somewhat between the lines of "She didn't do anything" or something related

Him:  
>Fuck you Go fucking kill yourself<p>

Fact: if you tell someone to kill themselves it's considered encouraging suicide and you can get a fine of $25,000 and 10+ years in prison. If they actually commit you can be charged with manslaughter.

Just your average random fact of the day...

Anyway, we left it at that. However, I DID ask Alisi Thorndyke about this. She gave extremely well advice. SO thank you for that Alisi :) I owe you!

So today, he talked about me again. Also, take note he said 'Die in a hole' 'I don't need you' and stuff very similar. Curious? Check his story. His latest update has;

NO! I'LL NOT LET ANY OF THAT BITCH'S STORIES IN MY FUCKING STORY! If you go and read it I'm fine with that but NO NO FUCKING SHOUT OUT FOR THAT BITCH AND NO APROVAL ETHIER

Let's humor this up:

NO! I'LL NOT LET ANY OF THAT BITCH'S (I'm a human girl. Not a female dog.) IN MY FUCKING STORY (Nice way to describe your story! :D) If you go and read it I'm fine with that but NO NO (You repeated No by accident, BTW) SHOUT OUT FOR THAT BITCH (We've been over this, I'm not a female dog. Female, yes. Dog, no.) AND NO APPROVAL (As if I need it) ETHIER (*Either)

My response?

I LAUGHED.

This kid is obviously throwing a tantrum.

Seriously, God damn be mature about it! Poor guest, too. If she/he's reading this, I apologize for his tantrum. Santa forgot about him.

Something I forgot to mention;

He made an account and tried to reach me again. He flamed an old story (Dude, who even checks those reviews?) I don't care but he used...

FREAKIN' MABEL!

MABEL PINES! YES, MABEL THE PINES!

His account was 'ThisisMabelPinesandWaddles' now **'Sweater Girly Girl and her pet' o.e At least he can disguise himself better now. **

I don't currently have those, but they were send to a friend, so I'll look for them.

Anyway, thanks guys. WAIT! Also, he is friends with 'Sam' (WC353's errr stalker)...Sam blackmailed him...how are they friends? I dunno.

So thanks guys for reading! For being so awesome, Get ready for the preview! :) Note: I'm not sure if this will be the final version so yeahhhh...Have questions over this? Review or PM! I'll answer them!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to-We get it! We get it! Judge Mabel! Yay..." Dipper interrupted with a hint of sarcasm. Meanwhile, Mabel watched nervously. She never imagined her little 'prank' would get this far!<p>

"Dipper, is this a good I-"

"Well, who else will be the judge?" He inquired.

"Stan?"

"No, you'd probably end up bribing him."

"Soos?"

"As much as I love the guy, no."

"Wendy?"

He glared at her. She sighed and threw her arms in the air as a sign of frustration.

"But was HE the best option?"

Dipper bit his tongue. Mabel was right, their replacement wasn't the best option. Still, he wouldn't risk it.

"Where is he anyway?" Dipper wondered out loud.

"I'm here! I'm here!" The two, along with the audience, turned to face...something horrifying. The Pines twins' eyes widened in shock and their jaw dropped open. Dipper even felt his mouth start to dry up!

"W-Who are you?!"

"I, Pine Tree, am your new judge!"


End file.
